


The Pacifier Fic

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Hamsters, M/M, Masturbation, Pacifiers, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9352004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Even after what happened, Philstillwon't stop nagging Dan for another hamster... so Dan teaches him not to be so needy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to another very weird phanfic I wrote fairly recently called "Hamster Fight".

I was actually writing this particular section of TABINOF just for Phil.

“Why Phil can’t have a hamster”

I sat there, thinking of what to type. I loved Phil greatly, but he just wouldn’t shut up about hamsters, and it was starting to take its toll on our relationship.  
Hamsters were a very taboo topic in our household. We had both owned hamsters as children, and although mine ran away eventually, our childhood experiences with hamsters hadn’t been all that bad. As adults though, things were a different story.  
We had bought a hamster a few months ago, but that had ended in a horrific argument over what we would name him that lasted over a month. I wanted to call him Frisky, but Phil wanted to call him Striker, and neither of us would let up. The scars on my lips from where Phil had sewn my mouth shut with thread and large needles were still there, and this was over a year later. His volatility towards me had gone now, but it was an unfathomable experience and I had only forgiven him because I was deeply in love with him.  
We just had to get rid of the hamster in the end, so we took him back to the pet shop to be sold.  
After about five minutes of thinking, I began to type, and decided that the only option was to lie to our subscribers. It was just too awful. Nobody could ever know what happened.

 

Phil was sat at the breakfast bar eating his Froot Loops, and I was tempted to say good morning, but every conversation always led back to hamsters.  
He had the radio on, which was unusual for us. He was listening to a song I had never heard before, but the singer had a very sweet voice, and I just had to ask him the name of the song.  
“It’s called “ _Pacify Her_ ”,” Phil mumbled, with his mouth full.  
“Who by?”  
“Her name’s Melanie Martinez.”  
I listened closely to the lyrics.  
_Pacify her. She’s getting on my nerves._  
From what I could infer, this was about stealing someone else's partner, or convincing someone to break up with this partner. But it kind of reminded me of how, even though I loved Phil, I just wanted him to shut up sometimes. Especially when it came to freaking hamsters. Maybe he needed to be pacified.

 

I had gotten a lot of strange looks while I was out, but I knew it would be worth it. I had bought eight pacifiers, all different colours. Some had harder mouthpieces than others.  
My only problem was whether or not Phil would be willing. I didn’t want to have to restrain him like he had restrained me when he punished me for not calling the hamster Striker, but if it came to that, then so be it. I just assumed he’d be fine with it. It’d be fun, after all.  
I thought back to what Phil did to me. It was miraculous that I could still walk after he had injured my heel, and many parts of my body had been damaged, but I was okay. I wasn’t dying.  
I knocked on his bedroom door. “Phil? You in there?”  
“What is it?” he called.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Go ahead.”  
So I wandered in with my hands behind my back, wondering how I was going to do this.

 

Phil wasn't reluctant to be tied up. I knew full well I was the sub in our relationship, but right now I just didn't care. I was way too excited for anything to get in my way.  
"Watch me," I said, and began to masturbate wildly, groaning as Phil looked at me, wide-eyed. I grabbed a small plastic cup from the bedside table.  
"Help me out," I said, and he began to touch me as well, which made things a lot easier.  
Eventually I ejaculated into the plastic cup. I took a red pacifier and dipped and swirled it around in my own cum before shoving it into Phil's mouth. I laughed.  
"No more hamster talk from you, Mr. Lester!" I giggled.  
Eventually he spat it out. "No, no," I told him, after covering it in semen again and pushing it into his mouth. "It stays there. Otherwise you'll have to be punished."  
Phil gave me a look of defiance, his eyebrows lowered.  
I grabbed two more of the pacifiers. A yellow and a pink.  
I pushed them up Phil's nose and I laughed. He looked incredibly funny with three pacifiers sticking out of his face, especially the ones up his nose. He angrily mumbled something to me, presumably demanding that I remove them to preserve his dignity.  
"Fine," I sighed, and took them out. "But I'm nowhere near done with you yet."  
I dipped the pink pacifier in what was left of the semen in the cup. This one had quite a firm mouthpiece. I pushed Phil's legs apart and he gave a small groan that I ignored. I pushed the end of the pacifier into his ass. I wasn't sure why but this whole situation was just hilarious to me, and I began to laugh.  
"It's like a butt plug," I giggled. "It looks really pretty."  
Phil spat out the red dummy that he'd been keeping in his mouth. "This is so humiliating, Dan," he said, although I knew from the tone of his voice that he was actually very aroused. And his rock-solid erection totally gave it away.  
"Don't you like being pretty?" I asked.  
"What do you mean, _pretty?_ What the fuck, Dan."  
"The pink pacifier looks so cute in your ass, Phil."  
"I don't want to be pretty. This is so embarrassing."  
"Aw, Phil's a pretty boy," I chanted, and he glared at me as I laughed.

 

"I'm not having any more in my mouth," Phil protested.  
"Alright then," I replied. "Want something else in your mouth?"  
He knew what I was implying, and I knew he wanted it.  
So he got straight to work as soon as I was close enough. He was restrained, but his hands had enough leeway to grip the shaft of my penis and take it into his mouth. It was warm and wet and his tongue was both lightly textured and soft. He sucked with a little more force and that was the cherry on the cake.  
Speaking of cherry, we were gonna need the lube soon.  
He looked up at me while I moaned. _You could go swimming in those eyes._ I had said that to him somewhere before, although I couldn't remember where or when. So I said it again and he just smiled.  
I giggled again when I remembered he still had that pacifier up his ass. Playing with dummies was fun.  
From my observation, dummies were less effective at stopping Phil ranting about hamsters than giving blowjobs.

 

"Pink first?" Phil asked.  
"Yep," I replied. "Pink first."  
I closed my eyes, sorting the pacifiers into a random order to make it more exciting. They all had a unique texture. _All I can taste is cherry, all I can smell is cherry, all I can hear is cherry, all I can feel is cherry. Can't really see much though._  
I preferred piña colada flavour, but we wanted cherry for a change. And anyway, I had some weird reaction to the piña colada one last time.  
"Is this safe?" Phil whispered.  
"No idea, but I'll make sure it is," I said, trying to reassure him.  
I pushed the end of my cock against the flat end of the pacifier, the plastic ring facing downwards to make things easier. I penetrated him and pushed the pacifier into his ass, doing my best to ensure it didn't fall over inside him and remained in the same position, held in place by the muscles of his rectum.  
"My god," he gasped.  
"Does it hurt?" I asked, worried.  
"Quite the opposite, Dan. It's like nothing I've experienced before."  
I pulled out, leaving the pacifier a good few inches inside him. Now was time for the pulling. Most of the others were wider, so it was only going to get better.  
I reached inside him, my fingers groping around for the plastic ring on the end of the pacifier. I gripped it and pulled it out of his rectum.  
"Jesus!" he moaned. "Do that again. Hit the sweet spot."  
So I grabbed the next pacifier. This one was a little wider. I did the same as before, and pulled it out quickly afterwards, making Phil moan even more.  
"The friction is great, Dan."  
"Better than sex?"  
"Not quite as good. But close."  
I picked up the next. The yellow one. They were getting larger.  
The largest was the blue. He gasped with pleasure as I pushed my hard cock against the flat end of the pacifier, thrusting it inside him. I went slowly this time, making it last longer. He was moaning uncontrollably.  
Then I pushed my fingers inside and took hold of the ring on the end of the pacifier. Instead of pulling it straight out, I thrusted it in and out of him. It was significantly wider than my penis, and certainly much harder. "Oh, god! Fuck, Dan, it's _fantastic."_  
I gave a little laugh. "It's nice to know you're thinking about something other than hamsters."  
In most scenarios that comment would have annoyed him, but now he couldn't give a shit.  
Eventually he shot his load onto the bed infront of him. I picked up the pink pacifier again and scooped up some of his cum, then pushed it into his mouth.  
"How's it taste?" I grinned, even though he was unable to give an answer.

 

"So will you stop bugging me about hamsters now?"  
"No way!" Phil exclaimed.  
"Haven't you learnt your lesson? If you get on my nerves, I'll pacify you. Just like in the song."  
"I want to be pacified again."  
I sniggered. "I can't believe you enjoyed that. You acted like you hated it at first."  
"I loved every moment of it," he insisted.  
"I'm not doing it again though," I said.  
I paused for a second, thinking.  
"You know, if we do get a hamster," I said, "I think we should make the best of it."  
"Make the best of it?" Phil asked. "How?"  
"You'll see. If we ever get one."

 

"Hey Dan, can we get a hamster?"  
Phil had always wanted a hamster, but what happened to the next one we owned was way too horrific to talk about.


End file.
